Yellow Sorrow and Red Revenge
by PureHope125
Summary: (PREVIEW) When Sunset Shimmer tries to commits suicide, she is rescued by Lord Tirek and he brings her back to Equestria. However, with anger still inside, they plan to kill Twilight. But...there's something new inside too. Tirek X Sunset Shimmer! Also features OCs later. T for mentions of death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! In case you don't know, I ship Sunset Shimmer with Tirek. Some may think it's weird but I have found things that have linked the two! Anyway, I thought of this when I saw a clip from EG 2 where Sunset Shimmer is bullied, mainly by her ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry.**

* * *

><p>'Now that's the bad girl we love to hate!'<p>

Sunset Shimmer's eyes welled up, her heart twisting and turning, body going numb. She couldn't believe it, her first love hurt her. She stared as everyone else laughed at her and the principals writing down things. Sunset wiped her tears from her eyes with her black jacket, she got up and sighed. She looked up to see a pair of yellow, glowing eyes from a window, she got up and went to collect her bag.

'Sunset…are you ok?' Fluttershy asked, placing her hand on Sunset Shimmer's shoulder.

'NO!' Sunset Shimmer roared, tears now fully going down her cheeks. She pushed Fluttershy away from her and stormed out the hall. Everyone stared at her in shock, mostly because of her sudden outburst. 'You should all be ashamed of yourselves!' She cried, more like a scream. 'Specially you FLASH!' Sunset's eyes grew dark as she took a nasty glance at Flash Sentry before leaving the room. Twilight and her friends followed Sunset until she got to an empty bathroom. She ran in and locked it.

'Come on Sunset! What's the matter with you?' Twilight asked, feeling worried.

'Yeah! Why did you ruin my great solo!?' Rainbow Dash groaned, folding her arms and getting grumpy.

'Yeah Rainbow, why did you suddenly decide to take over our band?' Rarity complained.

'Well, it's MY band and second, I'm the best and awesome!'

'Oh yeah? Who's made the costumes?'

'You.'

'Who's made the lyrics?'

'Twilight.'

'Who's good with the drums, tamborine, Bass, ect?'

'Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack…'

'STOP COMPLAINING GIRLS!' Twilight replied, wiping stress tears and sweat. Look, we are going to need to wait until Sunset calms down….' Twilight sighed and walked off. 'Like I need to…'

Sunset waited until the girls feet disappeared from the door before getting something out of her bag. It was a notebook like the one she used to contract Twilight but it was different. It was a diary, but it didn't have any secrets inside it. Instead, it had horrible images of Sunset Shimmer killing herself in many different ways. She stared at each image, crying and nearly throwing up. She moved it back in her bag and pulled out a rope. She stared at one of the stalls and sighed sadly. She was going to end her own life.

'No pony wants me… No pony loves me… Might as well do all of Eqeustria a favor…' She sobbed, grabbing the rope and throwing it to get it ready. 'Well, here goes nothing….' She sobbed again, standing on the toilet seat and placing her head though the loop. That's when she saw the pair of yellow eyes again.

'Don't.'

'Who are you..?' Sunset asked, tears still rolling down her cheeks. The pair of yellow eyes came closer as it's hands went along her cheeks to stop the tears.

'Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here…'

'That still doesn't answer my question. Who are you?'

'Tirek.'

'I've heard of you, back when I was Princess Celestia's star student. Before that Twilight came along…' Sunset replied, voice becoming bitter when she mentioned Twilight.

'Did she make you do this..?' Tirek asked, moving his hand along Sunset's face.

'No, my ex-boyfriend did as well as everyone else. No pony likes me… I'm just a monster…' Sunset Shimmer sighed, removing her head from the loop and sitting on the seat.

'I don't think you are…' Tirek sighed, Sunset Shimmer now seeing the centur up close. 'In fact, I think you're pretty…'

'Thanks.'

'Am I a monster..?'

'No.'

'Really? Well, let's just say that we need to settle something with Twilight now..' Tirek replied, picking up Sunset Shimmer in his hands and disappearing from the bathroom, taking her bags as well.

That was the start of their plan of revenge….

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a plan, when I have completed one of my other fics, this will become a real fic. Yes, this is a bit dark but it might be intresting…. Who knows? If you want me to continue this, let me know!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember when I said they'll be OCs in this? Well, it might not be in her series, BUT PURE HOPE'S BACK ON FANFICTION IN THIS! And, since a friend ASKED (begged) for me to do this ship, there is also Airabella Inkheart. Who belongs to my friend, Delsional Potato. So yeah... Anyway... On we go!**

* * *

><p>'Come on girls... We haven't got all day you know...'<p>

Discord, the all powerful lord of chaos, was looking round the area. He was playing hide-and-seek with two of his best friends. One of them being an alicorn and the other being an earth pony.

The alicorn was unlike one you have ever seen, she had any different body colours. Her fur coat was white while her wings were a cream yellow and her horn being a light purple. She also had cyan blue eyes and a rainbow mane similar to a element of loyalty. Plus, three yellow freckles on each sides of her cheeks.

The earth pony having long dirty blonde hair, covering half of her face like a certain unicorn who spins records. Her coat was purple and her eyes were dirty blue. The main thing about her was a pair of slim black rimmed glasses.

The two ponies were hiding behind a tree, quietly giggling at the dracgonquus trying to find them. 'So, have you asked him yet?' The alicorn whispered, quickly gaining the pony's attention and causing her to blush.

'No, I've been busy with the PonyVille Newspaper to ask... PH, I'm not as free as you.' The pony replied, rolling her eyes. The alicorn, Pure Hope, copied.

'Better ask him now...' Pure Hope then got a cheeky smirk. 'Or... I could ask him to date me...'

The earth pony then went from annoyed to angry. 'GO ONE CENTIMETRE NEAR HIM AND I'LL SWEAR I'LL FEED YOU TO TIREK!' The earth pony roared, now realising she gave away their hiding spot.

'Way to go, Bella...' Pure Hope groaned, Discord smirking as he tied the two mares to the tree.

'Found ya~' He chuckled, moving his gaze to Bella. This caused the purple mare to blush. 'Let's start with you...' He then quickly began to tickle Bella's hooves by stretching his tail feathers to her hooves and moving him on her. She then busted into loud laughter.

'DISCORD! HAHAHA! STOP!' Bella laughed, on the verge of tears. Discord stopped and moved his attention to Pure Hope.

'Now, onto you beautiful...' Discord smiled, Bella growled and Pure Hope stared at Bella with a "Better ask him now or I will" look. Bella shook her head, so Pure Hope sighed.

'Discord, Airabella has something important to tell you.' Pure Hope said, right before Discord began tickling her. He then moved his gaze to Airabella or Bella for short.

'Well...?' Discord asked, raising his iconic eyebrows.

Airabella began blushing. 'Well...I...I...I...sort of like you a bit...' Bella then gulped down the shyness down her throat and smiled. 'I just wanted to ask if...you'll go on a...d...d...d...date with me...' Her cheeks turned into a scarlet red as Discord got really close to her face.

'Sure.' He then let the two mares go, Pure Hope taking a heavy sigh and falling on the ground.

'Shoot! I'm going to be late for giving in my latest strip! I'll catch ya later Discord!' Airabella realised, dashing off towards PonyVille. Leaving Discord and Pure Hope alone.

'How long has she been wanting to ask me for a date?' Discord asked Pure Hope, who quickly turned to face him.

'Well, since Princess Twilight gave me and Bella the role to...keep you busy... Why? Do you like her?' Pure Hope asked, smiling at the dracgonquus' roses cheeks.

'Yeah, she's the only pony who doesn't mind my chaotic magic. You're second.' Discord answered, Pure Hope frowned. 'But, I mean, she's the most beautiful mare in all of PonyVille! Those blue eyes, her silky blonde mane and her wonderful laugh...' Discord then had hearts in his eyes.

'Ok, I think we get that you have a crush on Airabella Inkheart.'

'Yeah, surprised you're still single!'

'HEY! I'm waiting til I find the perfect stallion, I am the heir to all of Equestria! I can't just go for any colt! I have to know if he's worth me to marry to rule a kingdom!' Pure Hope then flew right up to Discord's face, her eyes turning red. 'Don't make me use the elements...'

Discord chuckled. 'Yeah? You'll need Twilight to help you with that.'

'Rats...'

'Plus, shouldn't you go check to see if she has returned from that human world?'

'Oh Celestia, I forgot! Thanks for reminding me!' Pure Hope realised, quickly flying off towards Twilight's castle.

Discord rolled his eyes and chuckled. 'Princesses...' He then continued to chuckle as he flew off towards the PonyVille News company to wait for Airabella. 'Always stressing out and busy...'

* * *

><p>Pure Hope slammed though the door and headed straight for the mirror. In doing so, bumping into her best friend, Rainbow Dash. 'Ow... PH, what was that?'<p>

Pure Hope shook herself like a dog and smiled. 'Um... Magic?'

'Come on, I know you don't fly that bad...'

'I'm sorry Rainbow, but since Twilight went to help the human you and friends, I have to be in charge. It sucks, I'm not ready to run a kingdom yet. I'm still a teen, heck, I haven't hang out with a colt socially apart from Discord. And I can't go with him, he's going to date Airabella Inkheart tonight.' Pure Hope then realised that she said that out loud and slapped herself with her hoof, Rainbow giving a questioning look.

'Airabella Inkheart? The same mare that makes those comics in the Newspaper?'

'Yes.'

'Well, that's good. Someone who isn't royalty so he can't make Equestria "Chaostria" or something.'

'Don't diss on royalty, they give you light, night, love, friendship and hope! Be proud your friends with two of them.' Pure Hope groaned, before heading to the mirror.

'Wait!' Rainbow Dash shouted, causing Pure Hope to stop and turn to face her. 'I'm sorry... Can I wait with you? I want to hear how cool the human me is!' Rainbow then stopped. 'Plus, I miss Twilight a bit...'

'That's ok...' Pure Hope replied, grabbing her friend's hoof and dragging her to the mirror with her.

* * *

><p>Airabella sighed as she placed the comic on her boss' desk and left. 'Finally, I can... Oh celestia! I need to get ready for my date with Discord!' Airabella began to panic, sweating dripping on her forehead as she panicked. Suddenly, a pair of yellow and red eyes appeared in front of her.<p>

'No need, you're just as pretty as you are...' The eyes replied, a glint of light appearing in them. Airabella blushed, bowing her ears down.

'Discord, I know it's you!' She giggled, placing her head under Discord's neck. 'Stop trying to hypnotise me.'

'Sorry.' Discord then picked Airabella up and teleported her to familar spot, the same spot where she, Discord and Pure Hope we're playing hide and seek. Airabella stared at the candle light dinner with the purple cloth covering the table and the seats made of cotton candy. Airabella walked over to one of the seats as Discord placed her in like a gentleman.

'Thank you Discord, but that wasn't needed...' Airabella replied, blushing ten times as much as she was earlier that day.

'Anyway, pizza?' Discord asked, making a plate of cheese pizza appear on the table. It was the largest Airabella had ever seen, her eyes widened as her mouth watered. 'I'll take that as a yes.' Discord then cut a slice and gave it to Airabella.

Thrity minutes later, Discord and Airabella were stargazing when Discord removed his eyes from his sockets and places them on Airabella. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch. 'Discord, why did you do that?'

Discord busted into laughter as he put them back where they belonged. 'Because, I wanted to see your beauty up close...'

'You think I'm beautiful?'

'Of course, nothing can compare to it.'

Airabella's ears went down as she turned to Discord. 'Look, there's something I want to ask...'

Discord then went uncomfortably close to her face, staring into her eyes. 'Go on...'

'Look, ever since Twilight gave me and PH the job to keep an eye on you, I fell for you...' Airabella then quickly kissed his cheek then turned from him. 'I know it's our first date, alone, but... I want you to be my boyfriend...' She gulped down her fear and turned back to him. 'So, will you...?'

To her surprise, Discord returned the kiss but on the lips. 'Of course, I wanted to go on a date with you to ask the same thing.'

'I'm not a colt, Discord!'

'I meant girlfriend!'

'Oh, then that's ok!' Airabella then hugged Discord.

However, unknown to them, Pure Hope and Rainbow Dash watched from a distance. 'Look at the odd couple...' Rainbow Dash groaned, burying her head down in the ground.

'Hey! I think they're cute!' Pure Hope defended.

'Oi! Who's out there?' Discord groaned, using his magic to pull Pure Hope towards them.

'RAINBOW DASH! SAVE ME!'

Rainbow looked at Pure Hope, she gave a "Nope!" look and ran off. Discord chuckled, to himself as Pure Hope was getting closer and closer to them. Discord smiled evilly and turned Pure Hope into a cotton candy cloud.

'Hey! Turn me back!' Pure Hope cried, before Discord slammed his head on her. 'Ow! That hurt!'

'Did you hear something sweetheart?' Discord asked Airabella, Airabella then yawned on que.

'Nah, just the cries of a spying pony...' Airabella answered, yawning again.

Discord watched as Airabella removed her glasses and layed down on the ground. He sighed, placing his eagle claw on his new girlfriend and began to stroke her.

'Nothing can go wrong now...' He sighed, now starting to drift off too. 'Nothing at all...'


End file.
